fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of the Powerpuff Girls, even though he "accidentally" helped Professor Utonium create them when he was a normal lab monkey called "Jojo". He fears Bubbles greatly, as at one time, while in a horrific rage, she defeated him. Mojo, who has an exaggerated opinion of his own intellect, talks in an elaborately complicated and redundant manner, involving frequent repetitions, to the point of not making any coherent sense. FusionFall Prior to FusionFall Before the invasion, during a heated battle with the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo knocked Buttercup into the sea, thus causing her amnesia and disappearance, which he harbors a surprising amount of guilt over. He also seems to have controlled Monkey Mountain before the Fusion attack, as several giant statues of Mojo are to be found in ruins there. Arrival of Fuse Worlds Collide In the Manga, he was the first to see Planet Fusion nearing Earth through his telescope. In response, he and his Monkey Minions went to investigate and conquer the planet, leaving his volcano base defenseless against the intrusion of Blossom, Bubbles, Ben Tennyson, and Numbuh Two when they came to get a part Mojo had stolen to use for Dexter's Electro Pulse Cannon. Planet Fusion made short work of Mojo's army, and sent them hurtling back towards Earth. War Against Fuse The Future Mojo's Monkey Minions repeatedly say that they haven't seen Mojo in days. This likely means he's been killed in battle or gone into hiding. A hologram of Mojo can be seen at Sector V (The Future), along with Ben Tennyson, Dexter, Edd, and Bloo. It could be because he is a guide, or because he provided the Monkey Skyway Agents to assist the heroes. The Past In the Past, he can be found at his Volcano. As the war with Fuse heated up, Mojo Jojo agreed to join forces with the heroes to battle the Fusion forces. Mojo Jojo is said to have a strong rivalry with close-by villains Mandark and Vilgax. Guide Missions He serves as one of the four guides players can work for and has even put his minions to work towards finding Buttercup and serving as Monkey Skyway Agents who help players move throughout the world. Secretly however, Mojo has come up with a plot to combine the power of Fusion Matter, his Monkey Minions, and his own brand of Chemical X, to create an army of superpowered monkey minions; and he has enlisted the help of the Hero to achieve his goal. Little does Mojo know that the Hero is actually spying on him on the behalf of Dexter and Mandark. When a major part of Mojo Jojo's plan, which involved dumping his Chemical X formula into the Forgotten Falls, went into action, Mandy and the Hero sabotaged the dump by hypnotizing two of Mojo's Monkey Minions into ruining their master's plans. When Mojo discovers that Mandy has foiled his plot, he sends the Hero to exact his revenge on her, which the hero doesn't. Nano Development Trying to make more Nanos, DexLabs and Mandark Industries create Dexbots and Mandroid units that specialize in examining DNA for Nano development. A Dexbot unit sends a Hero to recover one of Mojo's gloves. Mojo gives the glove up for Nano development. Other Appearances There is a set based off of his monkey minions that can be obtained by completing Mojo's guide missions. There is also a jetbike and glider based on his minions. FusionFall Heroes In FusionFall Heroes, Mojo has personally joined the fight, armed with his blaster. His fighting style uniquely consists of a mixture between close and long range attacks. The different versions of Mojo in the game are listed below. *Master Mojo *Cactus Mojo *Skullshot Mojo *Mojo Con Carne *Gator Gun Mojo *Modula Mojo *Slam Cannon Mojo *Dark Magic Mojo Attires Mojojojo.png|Master Mojo Mojojojo cactus.png|Cactus Mojo Mojojojo skull.png|Skullshot Mojo Mojojojo ecc.png|Mojo con Carne Mojojojo gator.png|Gator Gun Mojo Mojojojo general.png|Modula Mojo Mojojojo nanite.png|Slam Cannon Mojo Mojojojo aku.png|Dark Magic Mojo Gallery Jojo.png|Mojo Jojo's original design from the 1998 Powerpuff Girls cartoon Mojo Jojo Enemie.png|Mojo Jojo as an enemy MojosVolcano 01.jpg|Mojo delivering a speech to his Monkey Minions MojosHologram.png|Mojo Jojo's hologram at Hero's Square in the Future Mojoart.png|Biography page Monkey Minion Helmet.png|Monkey Minion Helmet Monkey Minion Suit.png|Monkey Minion Suit Monkey Minion Jetpack.png|Monkey Minion Jetpack Monkey Minion Pants.png|Monkey Minion Pants Monkey Minion Boots.png|Monkey Minion Boots Giganto Destructo Ray.png|Giganto Destructo Ray DX Monkey Minion Jetbike.png|DX Monkey Minion Jetbike DX Monkey Minion Glider.png|DX Monkey Minion Glider Monkey Minion Jetbike.png|Monkey Minion Jetbike (Retro Icon) Monkey Minion Glider.png|Monkey Minion Glider (Retro Icon) MonkeyMinionBike.png|Monkey Minion Jetbike (OG Icon) MonkeyGlider.png|Monkey Minion Glider (OG Icon) Mojo jojo.jpg|Chat Icon Villains.jpg|Mojo Jojo with other villains Mojos leaves his house.png|Mojo Jojo in Worlds Collide Mojo Fusion.png|Fusion Mojo Jojo Nano Mojo.png|Mojo Jojo Nano's biography page NanoMojo Jojo.png|Mojo Jojo's Nano Icon (Retro) Nano Mojo Jojo.png|Mojo Jojo's Nano Icon (OG Game) Mojo JojoA.png|Message Box Icon 6443.png|Model from FusionFall 20518.png|Mojo Jojo's model in FusionFall Heroes Trivia *Unlike his appearance in The Powerpuff Girls, he does not wear footwear, whereas his Nano does. *Before FusionFall was released the Mojo Jojo Nano had a run power. *The Giganto Destructo Ray is based on the Destructo-Ray from the Powerpuff Girls episode "Bang For Your Buck". *He is the only guide who is an antagonist from their respective show. *In FusionFall Heroes, Mojo is the only villain playable. Category:Animals Category:Guides Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:The Powerpuff Girls NPCs Category:FusionFall Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters